Clean Little Secret
by writingrox12
Summary: Meeks liked to pretend that he didn't like this, but Charlie could tell by the way he bit his lip that he did. Slash. Strong M.


So people were pleased with _What I Really Learned in Study Hall_, and that makes me happy. So to reward you for your reviews, I've decided I'd write that Charlie/Meeks one I talked about. -grins-

Oh, and the flash back is from when they are sophomores. I assumed that they were seniors during the movie.

Title: Clean Little Secret  
Summary: Meeks liked to pretend that he didn't like this, but Charlie could tell by the way he bit his lip that he did.  
Pairing: Charlie/Meeks  
Rating: Strong M.  
Warning: Slash. Super strong M.

* * *

_"I think I like guys."_

_Steven Meeks almost broke his neck when he whipped his head around to look at Charles Dalton. He was speechless. He didn't know what to say. What should he say? People didn't say things like Charlie just said! Not in the nineteen-fifties. It didn't happen. It just...didn't!_

_"What?" Meeks managed to choke out.  
_

_"But not just guys...girls too." Charlie nodded._

_Meeks looked around. He and Charlie were sitting on a bench outside of the school and they were the only ones in sight. Why was he telling him this? Couldn't he confide in someone else?_

_"That's weird...Usually, it's either/or. I've never met anyone who likes both." Charlie said, staring off into the distance._

_Meeks didn't want to talk about this. He had been pushing thoughts like this out of his own head for months and months, and he didn't want to discuss it right now. Or ever. He shook his head._

_"Charlie, do we have to talk about this? Can't you talk to...a counselor or something?" Meeks asked, pushing his glasses up his nose._

_"Come on, Meeks, you're my best friend!" Charlie said, thumping the red head on the back. "You're the only one I can talk to about this."_

_"It's...It's a sin, Charlie." Meeks muttered pathetically._

_"Yeah, so's smoking, drinking, and premarital sex, but that hasn't stopped me." Charlie chuckled, but it sounded hollow. Meeks looked up at his friend to see that Charlie was frowning, and it almost looked like he was about to cry. Meeks had a feeling he would regret this, but he hated to see his friend in such a state._

_"Alright...Let's talk." Meeks said with a nod, closing his Algebra book._

**  
**_**Two Years Later:**_

As always, Meeks and Charlie took the longest to shower. Meeks took the longest because he was anal about his curls and wanted them to be actual curls and not just a ball of red frizz which sometimes happen when he didn't perfect it. Charlie, however, took so long because he liked to watch Meeks with his head tilted back, his eyes closed, and the water running down. Charlie was good at staring stealthily, especially since Meeks showered right next to him.

Once all the other boys were gone, Charlie smirked and leaned lazily against the wall before taking his dick, which was already slightly tumescent, in his hand. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back as he slowly brought it to life, a moan escaping his lips. Meeks rinsed the soap off his face and then looked at Charlie.

"What are you doing?!" he shouted before turning around and facing the opposite direction.

"Oh, come off it, Meeks, I'm just jerking off. I can't do it in my room because Cameron really kills the mood." Charlie said, watching the water run down Meeks' pale, freckled back side.

"And I don't?" Meeks asked incredulously, though he already knew the answer to that question. Charlie had made it perfectly clear that Meeks did the exact opposite of kill his mood. In fact, when Meeks was around, it was all Charlie could do to keep his "mood" under control.

"You know you don't." Charlie said, and the last word came out as a sigh as he slowly pumped.

Meeks looked over his shoulder and his eyes zeroed in on Charlie's right hand and the job it was doing. "Can't you at least wait till I'm gone?" he said, though his eyes didn't move. His cheeks flushed, his eyes glazed over, and he bit his bottom lip.

It was long after Charlie came out to Meeks that Meeks came out to Charlie. Charlie had known it from the start, which had been his reason for choosing Meeks to discuss his situation with. And it wasn't long after Meeks came out that he and Charlie began fooling around. First it was all fun and games. Some "I dare you to do this" and "I bet you're too chicken to do this" but eventually, they'd formed some sort of odd physical relationship. At least, they liked to boil it down to just physical. Neither boy was ready to admit to actually feeling something for other boys yet.

And Meeks wasn't even ready to admit that he liked fucking other boys.

Charlie continued to stroking his shaft and he was pleased to see that Meeks' eyes hadn't moved. Meeks liked to pretend that he didn't like this, but Charlie could tell by the way he bit his lip that he did.

"Come on, Meeks," Charlie whimpered. Meeks looked at Charlie's face now and then faced forward, shaking his head as though trying to ignore Charlie behind him.

"No." Meeks stated firmly trying to wash the remaining soap out of his hair quickly. Forget the curls.

"What do you mean no? It's not like this would be the first time." Charlie responded walking up behind Meeks. He let his erection brush up against Meeks, and the shorter boy jumped and turned around, trying to glare at Charlie. But the glare was much less effective than he wanted it to be since his own very prominent erection stood out from the cluster of curly red hair.

"Charlie, we shouldn't do this!" Meeks said, covering himself with his hand.

"And we also shouldn't smoke at the Dead Poets meetings, or even have Dead Poets meetings. You also shouldn't let me cheat off of you in Latin. Meeksy, we do lots of things we shouldn't do. And does that stop us?" Charlie said as he slowly backed Meeks into the wall, his hands on either side of the boy's head.

"Well, no, but this is different!" Meeks said and Charlie watched his adams apple bob up and down for a second.

Charlie pressed himself against Meeks and both boys groaned at the friction. "Meeks, you always pretend you don't want to do this and we know how it turns out." Charlie sighed before sucking on the flesh under Meeks' ear, causing the red head to groan again.

"Because I know we shouldn't--but I don't care enough to really try to stop you." he sighed in defeat as he wrapped his arms around Charlie, pulling their wet bodies closer.

Charlie groaned and smirked as he smashed his lips against Meeks and the shorter boy weaved his fingers into his hair, which he'd let grow a little bit in honor of seizing the day and standing up against conformity. Living deliberately and all that.

Charlie slid his hands up Meeks' chest, enjoying the groan he elicited by doing so. Meeks deepened their kiss by turning them around so that now Charlie was pressed against the tile. People wouldn't think so, but Meeks was actually pretty feisty in the bedroom. Well, in this case, in the shower. Charlie tilted his head back against the wall and Meeks took the opportunity to attack his neck, tasting and nipping every bit of Charlie he could reach. Charlie groaned when Meeks started to descend, kissing a trail down his chest and stomach until he was on his knees in front of Charlie. The brunette knew where this was going, and he braced himself against the wall as best as he could.

Meeks took Charlie into his mouth and Charlie groaned through his teeth. Charlie didn't know how his partner was so good at this, but _God_, he was fucking fantastic. Meeks swirled his tongue around Charlie's head and grazed his teeth along the shaft, his eyes on Charlie's face. Meeks loved to watch the way Charlie reacted, biting his lip and squinting, trying to be quiet so they weren't heard by any people passing by.

"God, Meeks," Charlie groaned as he watched Meeks' head move back and forth. Watching his shaft disappear into Meeks' mouth was the most erotic and incredible thing he'd ever witness. He truly felt sorry for every person in the world that didn't get to see such a beautiful sight.

When Charlie felt himself getting close to the breaking point, he pushed Meeks away from him and then slowly onto his back. He straddled his hips and kissed him again, long and hard, his fingers teasing Meeks' entrance. Charlie was acutely aware of the water pouring on his back turning luke warm, but he didn't care enough to stop it. All he wanted was to slide inside Meeks and ride him into oblivion.

Meeks knees ended up over Charlie's shoulders and it took Charlie only a few seconds to slick his cock up with spit and pre-cum before he slid into Meeks, causing both boys to gasp. Charlie felt Meeks finger nails digging into his wrists as he started to fuck him, not wasting any time on teasing. He wanted to explode deep inside of Meeks, and he wanted to do it now.

"MmmCharlieohshit!" Meeks groaned in one word as Charlie fucked him. Meeks was sure he was going to have red marks on his back from the tile, and Charlie was sure his knees would be brusied for the same reason, but again neither boy cared enough. All they wanted was to feel the euphoria that the other boy so easily caused for them.

"Oh, Meeks!" Charlie gasped as he felt himself getting closer and closer. He watched Meeks' hand slide down to his erection and began fisting himself rapidly. Charlie decided it was almost as hot as watching Meeks suck him off, but not quite. It was definitely a close second though, that was for sure.

"God, Charlie!" Meeks practically yelled as he came, his juices hitting Charlie's chest and stomach. The older boy groaned and his eyes closed as he thrusted into Meeks three more times before coming with an incoherent line of curses. He collapsed on Meeks for a moment before rolling to his side. The activity left both boys breathing heavily, enjoying the almost cold water on their faces.

After a minute, Charlie stood and helped Meeks up. They spent the next few minutes against the wall, just kissing and letting the water clean them off. Once the water was too cold to stand, they reluctantly dried and put on their clothes. They shared one last lingering kiss inside the bathroom before they headed to their separate dorms.

"Hey, Meeks!" Charlie called just as he was about to go in.

"What?" Meeks responded.

"See you tomorrow night." Charlie grinned.

"Whatever you say, Nuwanda." Meeks said, shaking his head.

* * *

-hugs Meeks and Charlie fluff-

I like them almost as much as Neil and Todd. But not quite. -smiles-

I'm also thinking about writing something about Pitts. But I don't think it'll be slash. Because even as wonderful as it would be, they can't _all_ be gay, now can they?

Opinions? On this, or on a Pitts fic. -grins-


End file.
